modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 8141
25 lipca 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8140. « 8141. » 8142. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Liam pyta Steffy o szczegóły adopcji PhoebeW domu na klifie, Steffy zauważa, że Liam przegląda dokumenty adopcyjne Phoebe. On wyjawia, że interesuje go w jaki sposób Flo znalazła się w Los Angeles, jeśli urodziła dziecko w Las Vegas. Steffy przypomina sobie, że kobieta nie planowała dłużej zostać w mieście. "Co łączy Flo z Thomasem?", pyta niespodziewanie Liam. Steffy stwierdza, że znają się jedynie z pracy i nie rozumie, w jaki sposób łączy się to z adopcją. Liam oznajmia, że uświadomił sobie, jak mało wie o całym procesie i prosi Steffy, by raz jeszcze wszystko mu opowiedziała. Ona zapewnia, że adopcja jest w pełni legalna, a rozpoczęła się z inicjatywy znajomej osoby Taylor, która pomagała Flo. Liam jest zaskoczony na wieść, że kobieta znała kogoś z L.A. i zauważa, że nazwisko tej osoby nie figuruje w dokumentacji adopcyjnej, a oni nic o niej nie wiedzą. Steffy tłumaczy, że Taylor poręczyła za znajomą bądź znajomego z pracy, aby jak najszybciej przeprowadzić proces adopcji. Kiedy Liam zauważa również, że w dokumentacji nie widnieje cena całego przedsięwzięcia, Steffy wyczuwa, że stał się on podejrzliwy. On tłumaczy, że jako przyszły ojciec Phoebe, chce dokładnie zbadać jej przeszłość. Steffy prosi go jedynie, by uważał na akt urodzenia, gdyż nie posiada żadnej kopii. Wyjawia, że oryginalny jest niedostępny, dopóki nie wystosuje się oficjalnej prośby. Zauważa jednak, że Flo dba o swoją prywatność. Po wyjściu Steffy, Liam rozmyśla nad słowami Wyatta o Flo, która wyrażała się tak, jak gdyby nigdy nie urodziła dziecka. Po chwili, Spencer dzwoni do Centrum Medycznego św. Wincentego, aby porównać informacje zawarte na kopii aktu urodzenia z oryginałem. Podaje datę urodzin dziecka i chce dowiedzieć się, czy Florence Fulton była w tym czasie pacjentką. thumb|left|320px|Ridge dyskutuje z Flo o ThomasieW biurze FC, Flo wspomina kłótnię z Thomasem po ceremonii ślubnej. Zjawia się Ridge, którego zastanawia spóźnienie Flo na ślub i zgaduje, że podobnie jak reszta kobiet z rodziny Loganów, nie popiera ona małżeństwa Hope i Thomasa. Flo próbuje zaprzeczać i zauważa, że jej kuzynka znała Forrestera przez całe swoje życie i być może dostrzega w nim coś, czego inni nie widzą. Ridge stwierdza, że jego syn odziedziczył po nim odrobinę arogancji, a Flo mogłaby spróbować zmienić do niego nastawienie. Ona podkreśla, że nigdy nie wyraziła się o nim źle, ale Ridge zauważa wyraz jej twarzy. Zaznacza, że Thomas jest dobrym ojcem i zrobiłby wszystko dla swojego syna. "To również odziedziczył po mnie", oznajmia Ridge, a następnie wychodzi. thumb|320px|Thomas informuje Hope o niespodzianceThomas przegląda tablet w swojej sypialni. "Dzień dobry, pani Forrester", oznajmia, kiedy zauważa przechodząc przez korytarz Hope. Mężczyzna całuje ją na powitanie i wyjawia, że brakowało mu jej zeszłej nocy i śnił o niej. Hope odsuwa się od męża, tłumacząc się otwartymi drzwiami. "Jesteśmy małżeństwem. Nie robimy nic złego", oznajmia Thomas i wyjawia, że zarezerwował im pokój w hotelu, w ramach miesiąca miodowego. Hope pyta, czy Douglas będzie razem z nimi, ale Thomas stwierdza, że to pokrzyżowałoby ich palny. Hope uważa, że mąż powinien przedyskutować z nią wcześniej swój pomysł i zastanawia się, kto zajmie się Douglasem. "Potrzebuję zgody, aby zrobić żonie niespodziankę?", pyta Thomas, ale Hope daje mu do zrozumienia, że zastanowi się nad jego propozycją. Kiedy ona wychodzi do pracy, Forrester jest wyraźnie niezadowolony. Niebawem, Flo odbiera telefon od Thomasa, który pyta, czy już wytrzeźwiała. Kobieta rozłącza się, jednak Forrester dzwoni ponownie i ostrzega, że pożałuje ona, jeśli znów się rozłączy. Przypomina jej, ile ma ona do stracenia, jeśli prawda o Phoebe wyjdzie na jaw. Flo przypomina, że dziewczynka to Beth, więc Thomas powtarza, że nikt nie ma prawda dowiedzieć się, że Beth żyje. Mężczyzna rozłącza się, kiedy w lustrze zauważa stojącego w drzwiach Douglasa. thumb|left|320px|Douglas podsłuchuje ThomasaChłopiec informuje, że właśnie umył zęby, tak jak kazała mu Hope. Tymczasem Thomas tłumaczy synkowi czym jest miesiąc miodowy i informuje, że spędzą z Hope jedną noc poza domem, a Douglasem zajmie się w tym czasie Steffy. Chłopiec ma wyjść po swoje rzeczy, ale zatrzymuje się i pyta, dlaczego ojciec powiedział przez telefon, że Beth wciąż żyje. Thomas wpada w panikę i usilnie próbuje przekonać synka, że się przesłyszał. Kiedy Douglas wciąż utrzymuje, że słyszał imię Beth, Thomas chwyta go mocno za rękę i żąda, by więcej czegoś takiego nie powtarzał. Mężczyzna oznajmia, że jest rozczarowany postawą syna i jako ojciec żąda posłuszeństwa. Przypomina, że podarował mu większy dom, jedzenie, a także Hope. "Nie mówisz już o mamusi", oznajmia Douglas. "Mamusia nie żyje. Hope jest teraz twoją mamusią", odpowiada Thomas. "Kocham Hope, ale tylko mamusia może być mamusią", oznajmia Douglas. Thomas stwierdza, że jeśli Douglas jest tak bardzo nieszczęśliwy, zostanie on w Los Angeles, podczas gdy on i Hope wyjadą do Nowego Jorku. Mężczyzna ponownie żąda posłuszeństwa i nie chce, by chłopiec kiedykolwiek wypowiadał imię Beth. Kiedy wychodzi, Douglas spogląda w lustro i powtarza, że Beth żyje. thumb|320px|Flo dyskutuje z HopeHope zjawia się w biurze FC, gdzie zastaje Flo. Ona przeprasza kuzynkę za nieobecność na ślubie i informuje, że Wyatt pokazał jej zdjęcia ze ślubu Hope i Liama we Włoszech. Córka Brooke zaznacza, że jej małżeństwo z Thomasem opiera się na trosce o przyszłość Douglasa. Flo stwierdza, że zatrudnienie jej było błędem, gdyż nie może znieść tego, co dzieje się wokół. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Hope spędza czas w pracy, zamiast świętować z nowo poślubionym mężem. "Nie chciałaś odchodzić od Liama i brać ślubu z Thomas, więc dlaczego to zrobiłaś?", pyta Flo. Hope powtarza, że miłość nie zawsze wystarczy, jeśli nie może dać ukochanej osobie czegoś, czego się pragnie. Jej życie jest skupione obecnie wokół Douglasa, któremu może stworzyć rodzinę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Douglas Forrester 1